


The World Can Wait

by ShipMistress



Series: Hiccstrid One-Shots [9]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, kiss prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 15:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16221740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipMistress/pseuds/ShipMistress
Summary: Prompt: A kiss so passionate, so perfect - that after they part, neither person can open their eyes for a few moments afterwards.





	The World Can Wait

Astrid didn’t even see him coming. 

In one moment, she stood in the general waiting area, impatiently checking the sun’s position and the busy crowd for a familiar face, and in the next–

In the next moment, Hiccup’s wiry arms were around her, hauling her against his chest, and her mouth was covered by his. She didn’t even yelp in surprise nor did she try to wriggle free – not even for a second. She knew _instinctively_ that it was him. With a relieved moan, she melted against him and returned his kiss, not caring one bit where they were or how many people might be around, watching them. 

They kissed like there was no tomorrow; teeth nipped at swollen lips before tongues swiped every trace of pain away, arms wrapped around a slender waist, and fingers buried themselves into auburn lock. The world around them disappeared, faded away into nothing, and only their bubble up love and reconnection existed anymore. 

They parted when breathing became inevitable, both panting but unwilling to let go of one another. Astrid felt his forehead against hers, his hands cupping her face, but refrained from opening her eyes. She longed to see him after their two-months-separation, to get lost in his beautiful eyes again, but she also didn’t want for this moment to end just yet. Humming, she leaned against him, giggling as he pecked her nose, her cheeks, her eyes. 

“Gods, I missed you,” he mumbled into her hair, holding her so tight as if to never let go of her again. 

She shifted in his embrace, finally opening her eyes to look at him. When blue met green, she couldn’t help the radiant smile that spread across her face. He was finally home!

“I missed you too,” she breathed, tracing his face with reverent fingers before leaning in to kiss him once more. 

The world around them could wait a bit longer.

****


End file.
